Forbidden
by Yuukimaru
Summary: A teacher and his student. A girl and her best friend. A boy who prefers his own gender. A brother who desires his own sister. When the reality crashes upon them, they can only choose to struggle against their consciences, or give in to 'morally right'.
1. Introduction

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #1 - Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Introduction<strong>

He shouldn't be staring.

Hell, he shouldn't even be thinking about this.

Sitting behind his desk, he watched with piercing azure blue eyes. His outward look calm, his expression belied his inner thoughts.

One that involved the girl sitting right in front of his classroom.

Biting on the end of her mechanical pencil, she looked like she was about to cry as she focused on the piece of paper. Her eyes the darkest of blue, he blinked when they suddenly widened in understanding.

Letting go of her pencil, her tongue stuck out as she scribbled excitedly on the paper.

_Oh, the things she could do with that tongue._

He really shouldn't be thinking of this.

Tearing his eyes off the object of his observation, he accepted a paper from another student with a nod, placing it together with the small gathering pile at the side.

Then he noticed, from the corner of his eyes.

Her legs, they had parted.

_Oh god, why did you hate me so?_

He found his eyes glued to the shadowed area in between her legs, the same long, endless legs that were further accentuated with knee length socks.

_A little bit more..._

"I'm done!" she suddenly screamed in triumph as she shot out of her seat, holding the paper high in.

Knocked out of his dazed stupor, he swallowed before speaking, his voice a low, husky whisper,

"There are other people taking the test, Uchiha."

She looked sheepish then, a lovely blush rising up her cheeks as she moved to hand him her paper.

_He wondered if she would look that way when he kissed her._

"Minato-sensei?"

Startled at her call of his name _(someone need to tell her to stop calling him that before he grabbed her and do things he was sure not meant for the classroom), _he nodded and accepted her paper, inwardly hitting himself for being caught staring.

"I'm done, I'm done!" she exclaimed cheerfully the moment she slid open her classroom door, where her friends were waiting.

He smiled a little when a familiar blond figure waved at him with a grin, and by his side a dark haired boy nodded politely in greeting.

The door closing behind her, he couldn't help but want to sigh. This was all so wrong. She was an Uchiha, who was also the twin to the younger brother, who happened to be the best friend to the number one prankster in the school,

Who also happened to be his son.

And he, Namikaze Minato, age thirty three, calculus sensei extraordinaire, was irrevocably lusting after the barely sixteen years old girl.

He was so going to get arrested for this.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N: **Trying out something more fun and less serious, hopefully.

**Next up #2 - Love**


	2. Love

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #2 - Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Love<strong>

It wasn't difficult to see that she loved sports.

From his class he could easily hear the excited screams of both his son and her, along with the equally enthusiastic Gai sensei.

_"I shall too join in with the spirit of youth!"_

_"Hey! Gai-sensei! That's not fair! Why do you join Kagome's team and not mine?"_

"Please flip to page 87 and do the second problem," he told the class before patiently adding, "if you have any questions, just raise up your hand."

Once certain that they were all engaged with their work, he returned to his seat to stare out the window.

He almost wished that he had not.

Licking his suddenly dried lips, he swallowed as he was greeted with miles long, endless, milky white legs. Legs that were displayed so beautifully due to the incredibly short bloomers.

_Legs that would definitely feel so good wrapped around his waist._

They were playing soccer. Wells, the girls were supposed to play netball at the side, except, Kagome seemed to have joined the boys with soccer.

He watched as she ran around, waving her arms about to ask for a pass...

And he found his eyes transfixed at the sight of her large chest bouncing...

Up, down, up, down...

_Oh, god._

He couldn't deny how much his body love to see her run around like that,

No matter how often he reprimanded himself for it.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Apologies to tense errors and what not. I can only make excuses like 'I wasn't paying much attention' or 'I focused too much on 'Curiosity' and failed to notice certain aspects of 'Forbidden' due to its different natures.' I'll try to make sure that there won't be much grammatical errors. I'm so sorry.

That aside, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am not used to writing fics with so much... excitement and normalcy.

**Next up #3 - Light**


	3. Light

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #3 - Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Light<strong>

"-and then I kicked the ball right at her face!" she described with a pump of her fist, "You should have seen, Ita-nii! She was so angry!"

"Yeah, and she tried to claw your face." snorted Sasuke as he calmly stared out of the car's window.

"No she didn't!" from behind she lunged forward to rest her chin on the side of the front seat, "Naruto jumped to my front!"

"Hn, as if those whiskers birth marks aren't enough." he commented dryly.

"Didn't the sensei do anything?" the eldest, who was focusing on the road, frowned slightly at the news.

"He complimented them for their 'spirits of youth'." Sasuke mumbled.

"It's no problem," assured Kagome with a grin, "even Naruto was laughing!"

"The Dobe doesn't know how to feel pain." the younger brother remarked, before his dark eyes caught a familiar bright hue, "Speak of the devil."

"Don't say that! If anything, Naruto is like the light!" she lightly poked his brother on his cheek before turning to the eldest, "Ita-nii, can you drive to their side?"

Shaking his head, Itachi indulged his youngest sister before maneuvering his car to the left of the bright red motorcycle.

Noticing them, Naruto immediately let out a bright grin,

"Kagome! Ohaaaaayoooouuuuuu tebaaaaayoooooo!" he shouted loudly from behind his father while he adjusted his sky blue helmet.

"Ohayou Naruto!" she greeted back before smiling at the person in front of the blond, "You too, Minato sensei!"

"Ohayou, Uchiha..." he glanced at Itachi and Sasuke before grinning, "Tachi"

She couldn't help but notice that they were so alike, yet so different. While Naruto was loud and cheerful, Minato sensei was calm and collected.

And when they smiled, it was like looking at the sun.

"Hey, hey, Kagome! You know, you know, I peeked at your test marks yesterday! You did better than me, tebayo!" Naruto shared out loud, despite the sigh from the sensei in front of him.

"That don't mean much, you Usuratonkachi!" from his spot Sasuke spoke loudly.

"Oh yeah, Bastard? I have you know I got a 38!" he flaunted all too proudly.

"And that is good, how?"

"Go and die!"

Laughing as the two bickered, Kagome found her eyes glued on the blond haired boy.

To her, Naruto was the ball of sunshine that would never cease to brighten up her day.

* * *

><p>w<p>

Uchiha-Tachi = to refer to the Uchiha as a whole, almost like 'Uchiha and his family'

**A/N**: I find myself struggling to write this fic for some reason. I have yet to get the 'feel' of this fic unlike 'Curiosity'. I didn't realise how difficult it is to write a normal life.

Reviews will be most welcomed.

**Next up #4 - Dark**


	4. Dark

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #4 - Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Dark<strong>

"It smells delicious." he commented as he passed by the kitchen, a damp towel hung over his shoulder, "Miso soup?"

"Yeah," Answered Sasuke as he stirred the soup in the saucepan, by his side were grilled fish and sweet tamagoyaki.

"Nii-San, can you wake Kagome up?" he asked, looking back at the elder who was preparing the table, "She broke her alarm clock again."

Chuckling, Itachi shook his head in amusement before heading towards the youngest room.

Entering, he couldn't help but smile at the lump of comforter in the queen sized bed.

"Kagome, it's morning." he lightly shook her awake, his dark eyes softening when she let out a whine.

"Ita...nii...?" she peeked sleepily from behind thick lashes.

"I will be late for work if you don't wake up." he gently chided.

"Hmm... Ok." rubbing her eyes, she slowly sat up, letting the comforter fell onto her lap.

He found himself unable to look away at the sight of her bare skin.

His little sister had grown up.

He wasn't sure when it had begun, with him noticing his little sister in a manner not befitting an elder brother. Unlike the typical arrogance and emotionally deprived behaviours that came from members of their clan, she was different.

_Sometimes, he wondered if she was truly one of them._

"Good girl." he tore his eyes off her spaghetti strap tank top that barely covered anything to pat her adorable bed head.

Smiling, she leaned her head to his chest for more contact, murmuring,

"Ita-nii, you smell so good..."

His eyes darkened as he wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her up to her feet. Dipping his head to the curve of her neck, he sighed at how her body melded so perfectly against his.

As if she was meant to be his.

"Lazy Imouto..." whispered Itachi, before he released her to affectionately pinch her cheek, "Sasuke is going to scold you if you don't get ready soon."

Huffing, she pouted her way to the joined bathroom that connected her room to Sasuke's.

Hooded eyes watched her derriere swayed under her boyshorts, and closed his eyes in acquiesce upon feeling a familiar shift under his pants.

_Sometimes, he wished that she was not._

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Ok, I think I got the story down, now it's just the matter of whether I have the time to update or not. Might do a new summary soon.

**Next up #5 - Rot**


	5. Rot

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #5 - Rot

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Rot<strong>

Minato was walking down the hallways when he heard the voice of his son.

"No, Kagome, you plant them like this, tebayo."

Looking over the window, he saw them squatting over the small plot of land, with several new shrubs poking out of the plastic bag beside them.

"Here, you need to place them properly." he watched as the younger blond reached over to put his hands over Kagome's, pressing them onto the soil gently.

He did not notice when the female blushed.

Naruto had always been the nature loving boy. Since young, he had always been interested in plant life and their care. Therefore, it was only right that he was in the gardening club in school.

Although the process of having the club made had been extremely troublesome, it had been more than worth it. Now, the gardening club consisted of about ten members, Kagome and Sasuke included.

"Now we just need to sprinkle these and water them, tebayo." Naruto explained to the girl whose attention never once strayed from him, "It kind of smell, but it'll be gone after a while."

"What do we do after this?" Kagome asked, a calm smile playing on her lips as she followed the blond's example.

"We go and check on the Teme's tomatoes." he huffed in annoyance, "He is always too busy with his Kendo club to take proper care of them, tebayo."

"They are going into inter-region tournaments after all." laughed Kagome.

"You are too, with your archery club, but you can still make time for your roses." mumbled the blond before he finally looked up.

"Oh hey, Dad!" he greeted with a salute, "What time will we be going home today?"

"Konnichiwa, Minato-sensei." she greeted him with a bright smile, and he tore his eyes off her face, which was glistened with sweat.

She looked so delectable.

He nodded at them before informing his son, "Around seven. Do you have enough money for dinner?"

"Yeah!" the blond nodded before glancing at Kagome contemplatively.

"Hey Kagome, want to get ramen after this? I'll treat you, tebayo!" he grinned at the female before turning back to his father, "I'll be getting home by myself then, Dad!"

Naruto might not notice how Kagome had brightened at the declaration, but he certainly didn't miss it.

"Sure," he smiled at his son, "have fun, the both of you."

That said, he resumed his walk. He really should stop with his perverted mind, she was interested in Naruto and he should not even think to come in between that.

Perhaps with time and distance these wrong thoughts would wither and rot.

If only the time would come sooner.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N**: Let the games begin.

Next up #6 - Break


	6. Break

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #6 - Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Break<strong>

"Nee, Sasu-Nii..." she started softly before leaning down to rest her head on her folded arms atop the desk.

"What now, it's not that difficult." he uttered as he finished the last line in their assignment.

"How long had we known Naruto for?" her question had him raising his head.

"Six years or so. We moved here after the accident." he answered, placing the paper aside and replacing it with a thick book.

The accident had been just that, an accident. It had been Itachi's University Graduation Ceremony_ (never mind that Itachi was the only fifteen years old who would be graduating out of Tokyo University)_. For the sake of publicity, Father and Mother had decided to show up together_ (meaning, they had met up in a specific country before taking the plane back together)_.

The plane had crashed.

Brought up by nursemaids and Itachi himself, the twins, who only saw their parents once or twice a year didn't have much to feel about the matter. They had cried for a while, but it was the aftermath that had been more trouble than it's worth.

The almost three years of living with Uchiha Shisui was something they could never get used to. The only good thing that came out of it was this homely town as compared to rowdy Tokyo. Shisui was a good person, he was a little eccentric, but he had been the best choice out of all the money and power hungry relatives.

"It has been so long..." she sighed dreamily, causing the brother to finally look up and give her his full attention.

"Why?" he found himself furrowing his brows upon seeing the light flush on her cheeks. _Was she sick?_ He thought while lifting his cup of tea to his lips.

She glanced up at him shyly. _What...?_ Then her blush seemed to deepen as the door opened behind them.

"I'm home-"

"I like Naruto."

Suddenly, something shattered behind them.

"Ita-nii!" gasped Kagome as she immediately went over to the elder brother in concern.

"I'm fine, don't come over, there're pieces all over the ground." Itachi assured as he took a big step forward to avoid them all, "Sasuke, can you get me the broom?"

Seeing as he didn't seem hurt, Kagome proceeded to pout over the loss of the pretty container that they used to put their keys in.

"Mou, I liked that glass container!"

"I'm sorry." he smiled gently as he patted her head. Then in a sudden impulse, he pulled her closer to rest his chin atop her head, "I'm sorry..."

"Silly Ita-nii, it's ok!" she proceeded to hug him, giggling, "Maybe we can glue them back again!"

"Yes, perhaps." his lips a thin line, he released her the moment Sasuke returned with the broom.

_Could they?_

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** And ze plot thickens.

**Next Up #7 - Heaven**


	7. Heaven

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #7 - Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Heaven<strong>

"Nee, nee, Ita-nii!" her cheeks were bulged out with air as she called for his attention. Shifting herself to his side, she pushed the book towards him before pointing at a problem, "How do you do this?"

Wordlessly, he took up a pencil and scribbled some examples so that she could see the pattern.

"Ita-nii, I can't see!" she leaned closer to him to peer over, before finally giving up.

With a huff, Itachi watched as she lifted up his right arm and easily crawled into his lap. His eyes widened when she wiggled to get herself comfortable, and finally leaned back against his chest with a triumphant smile.

"There, comfy!" she wiggled her bottom a little bit more, and Itachi willed himself not to react nor move.

"So, Ita-nii, how do you do this?" she asked again, _and was it just him or did her voice seemed huskier?_

"Right," he slapped himself back to reality, and was about to continue when he felt her taking hold of his left hand. With a cheerful giggle she brought his hand to her stomach in a mock half hug.

"Kagome," he whispered lowly, "I need to hold the book..."

"I can do it for you!" she did just that, pressing onto the other side of the book.

Suppressing a groan at the uncomfortable position, Itachi resigned to his fate as he resumed his teaching.

Except, it seemed that Kagome just couldn't stop moving. His chin on her shoulder, he couldn't help his own body reaction to the constant rubbing she seemed to be doing.

"Kagome, stop moving!" he finally hissed to her ear, willing his lower head to calm the fuck down.

**Fuck!**

"Ita-nii... You are..." before she could finish her words, he had pushed her off him, getting to his feet with shame on his countenance. What had he done? It was only yesterday that she had confessed to 'liking' Naruto.

"I can take care of that, you know."

_Of course she could take care of..._

**What?**

He was sure his jaws dropped when she knelt before him and made a quick work of his pants.

"Kagome, what are you-" he gasped when she took hold of his engorged member.

"Ita-nii, it's so big..." she stared at it in awe, trailing feathery touches along its length.

"Stop, Kagome." he warned with a hiss. With the last of his willpower he took her hand and attempted to pull it away from his painfully erect manhood.

"No wanna."

Two words, and he felt her mouth enclosing around the head of his dick.

Oh god, **fuck it.**

Releasing the hand that was now doing the most wondrous job of sliding up and down his cock, he sighed when it went to the top of her head.

"Hmm... Ita-nii likes that...?" she hummed as she sucked, giving the tip a kiss before going further in to lick the length like a lollipop.

Oh god yes, he sucked in a breath as she hastened her movements. Yes, he was going to-

_"Wakey, wakey Ita-nii! It's so rare to see you sleeping in!"_

His eyes blinked open, breathless as he stared at the white ceilings.

_"Wakey, wakey, Ita-nii! It's so rare to see you sleeping in!"_

The familiar voice came from the cell phone by his bedside. Wide awake, he grabbed it and switched it off.

He need to change the little joke alarm he had managed to record, it certainly didn't help with his present problems.

One that involved the tent in his pants.

Getting up, he went to his personal bathroom to take care of his little problem.

.

Once ready for work, he head downstairs, wondering if Sasuke would need help with breakfast.

Yet the scene in the kitchen was definitely not what he had expected.

"Kagome, did you oil the pan beforehand?" Sasuke asked as he looked over his sister's shoulder, the same sister that had put on an apron over her school uniform.

"Of course I did! I'm not that horrible!" she grumbled while focusing on dish that was cooking.

"Sasuke, Kagome...?" he called in confusion. Why was Kagome in her uniform on Saturday? There shouldn't be classes.

"Ohayou, Ita-nii!" the female chirped before she tried her best to turn the egg over into a roll.

"It's Saturday." he calmly stated, eyeing as she filled the two bento boxes by the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to help Naruto take care of the garden today! So I thought it'll be nice to make him bento too!" her cheeks flushed, and the meaning wasn't lost to both brothers, who knew just how abysmal Kagome was with cooking.

"Oh I'm late! I'll be going then!" quickly, she packed up all her food and rushed out of the house.

That day, Itachi learnt just how thin the line that separated the Heaven and Hell was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *Needs to learn to write smut*

**Next Up #8 - Away**


	8. Away

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #6 - Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Away<strong>

Sasuke was anything but ignorant.

"From what time was she up?" as they had their silent breakfast, Itachi finally asked.

Glancing at the clock, which pointed fifteen minutes to eight, Sasuke answered honestly, "I was up a little before seven, and the kitchen was already a big mess, so I'm guessing before six."

He knew that the eldest in their family have a more-than-obvious sister complex. Sasuke admitted that he was also easily concerned about her, that was, whenever Kagome chose to do something less favorable out of the goodness of her heart.

His brother, however, took it to a whole different level.

Unlike Itachi and Sasuke, Kagome was a normal girl. Sure, she had inherited the beautiful look that never failed to be passed down within the Uchiha, but in everything else, she was normal.

Itachi graduated from Tokyo University when he was fifteen, and by then had already made a name for himself within the business world even without the help of their parents.

And Sasuke?

He would have probably been the same had Itachi not forbid him from doing so.

All to protect their little sister.

"Aren't you in the gardening club too, Sasuke?" suddenly, the topic changed, and Sasuke could immediately see where this was going.

_He could never go against Itachi._

"Yeah. I guess I should go too, Dobe had been screaming at my ears to take care of the tomatoes I planted." he commented with a nod as he finished his meal.

"I'll send you." Itachi gathered their plates as Sasuke went to get changed.

Sasuke knew that this was overdoing it, Itachi and his over protectiveness, and him doing nothing to stop it. It had always been this way, and if anything, Sasuke was jealous of the twin who held all of his attention. Yet Kagome was so innocent, so naive to the world, and he couldn't find himself to ever blame her.

In fact, he hated himself for even thinking about it.

He wondered till when this would continue. Kagome was growing up, she was already looking at boys and doing things girls were prone to do. He loved his twin, but when he thought of her together with, of all people, Naruto, he wanted to grab the blond and punch him in the face.

And that was because he was Naruto, oblivious, naive, self-proclaimed King of Pranks, Naruto.

Had it been anyone else, said person would have been in the hospital by now.

He haven't even mentioned what Itachi would have done.

Big brothers protect their little sisters from bullies, and at most beat them up for daring to do anything to their younger siblings.

Itachi made sure that the offenders' families could never get a job within the town.

Naruto should be glad that he was Naruto, and not anyone else.

Seriously.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**To Anonymous Reviewer:** I TOTALLLYYYYYYY** AGREE!** Which is why I am using allllllll the cliches I know of in this story. **AND I SHALL RISE ABOVE THEM ALL! **RISE ABOVE THEM ALL! Rise above them all!_ rise above them all... __rise aboveeeee..._

That said, please return to the story at chapter 15 onwards and you will understand what I mean. The story is barely past its introductory stage.

**Next Up #9 - Cut**


	9. Cut

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #9 - Cut

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Cut<strong>

Sometimes, he was so annoyed by his own father.

"I'm late! I'm late! Aaaaaaahhh! Dad, why didn't you wake me up, tebayo?" he yelled as he hopped around the house while trying to put on his school pants.

"Late? Are you meeting someone?" he raised his brow in interest.

"Yeah! Kagome thinks that her roses are wilting, so we promised to meet up at 7.30!" looking around for his bag, Naruto glanced up at the time and finally grimaced. Nooooo, he didn't want to be late!

"Can you send me to school, Dad?" he finally begged, there was no way he would be late around Kagome! Sasuke would pummel him! "I'll do laundry for a month!"

Standing up, the father sighed as he ruffled his head. While annoyed at it, Naruto found himself grinning when the elder put on an outer shirt over his wife beater.

"Let's go?"

Arriving in school, Naruto immediately bounded over to where Kagome planted her roses.

"Kagome! I'm sorry for being late, tebayooooo!" he whined out loud as he ran towards the female crouched before a small rose bush.

Gasping in surprise at his sudden exclamation, Kagome's hand jerked while reaching for a rose.

"Itai!" she cried out as she pulled her hand back, cradling it to her chest instinctively.

"Kagome, are you ok, tebayo?" he quickly ran up to her, who was staring at the long, clean cut along her palm. His eyes widened when they slowly oozed blood.

"You're bleeding, tebayo!" he screamed like a horrified little girl, "Wait here, tebayo! I'm going to find a nurse!"

"Naruto, I'm fi-"

"Gyaaaaa! Someone! Is anyone around? I need a nurse, tebayo! Or someone, bandages! Whatever! Tebayo!" he yelled out to no one in particular as he dashed off into the building in sheer panic.

"-ne." she sighed with a pout. What a way to ruin a good morning. She was going to ask if Naruto wanted to have lunch together with her too! It was such a rare chance for them to be alone!

"Really, that boy panics so easily." she blinked upon hearing the familiar smooth voice as a taller figure squatted down beside her, taking her hand for inspection.

"Minato sensei!" she couldn't believe she had somehow missed the blond sensei!

"Let's get that cut washed, shall we?" he suggested with a smile.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Early update 'cause I doubt I'll have net in a few hours due to personal reason.

**Next Up #10 - Breathe**


	10. Breathe

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #10 - Breathe

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Breathe<strong>

"Sensei, what about Naruto?" she had asked as he lead her towards the locked nurse room, the key in hand.

"He will probably return after getting some bandages from the store." he chuckled while trying his best not to notice how lovely she looked wearing the gardening hat.

"But the nearest store is fifteen minutes away by foot!" she gasped, turning her head around to look for the blond, "We should call him back!"

They should, _but he didn't want to._

"Let him." he urged as he unlocked the door and enter, teasingly adding, "Maybe next time he will remember that his father had been the one who gave him a ride."

Giggling at that comment, Kagome sat on the bed, eyeing her hand.

"Let's get that cleaned, and no gardening for you till it heals, Miss Uchiha." with antiseptic dipped cotton bud in hand, he felt himself gulping upon seeing the cute pout she wore on her face, with her bottom lip jutted out and all.

_How he wanted to take those lips with his._

**No! **He hissed to himself as he shoved those thoughts aside to dab the cotton not too gently onto her palm.

"Itai!" she winced, and he found his breath taken away at the sight of her with tears welling up her eyes.

_Would she look that way when he entered her for the first time?_

"Sensei! It hurt!" she tried to pull away from his tight hold, yet found herself unable to due to his strength.

Forcing his thoughts away was possibly the hardest thing he had to do in his entire life then. Yet when a tear fell, it was like a slap that brought him back to reality.

One where he was gripping her hand all too tightly.

"My apologies Uchiha, I was..." he breathed out, loosening his hold slightly and pulling the cotton away.

"It's alright Minato sensei," she laughed it off while rubbing the tear off with the back of her hand, "I'm just a cry baby about pain."

"Still, I momentarily forgot that you aren't Naruto." he reasoned easily, dabbing the cotton much more gently and attentively, "My apologies."

Laughing it off, she grinned as he bandaged the hand,

"It must be the age, sensei!"

She didn't realize just how deep did those words stab into his mind.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** *complains about lack of reviews* just when things are getting interesting too QQ

**Next Up #11 - Memory**


	11. Memory

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #11 - Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Memory<strong>

_- Flashback -_

It was a bright evening when Minato decide to fetch his son from school for dinner. At ten years old, he understood that Naruto was having a difficult time making friends due to his foreign look.

Therefore, he was quite surprise to see the boy dragging along a young female he had just seen on the papers a few weeks prior.

_"Oi Usuratonkachi! Let go of Kagome!" Sasuke yelled as he chased after the running duo._

_"Where are we going, Naruto?" the female asked curiously._

"To the best Ramen place in the world, teba-"

His statement was cut short upon seeing who was waiting at the gates. His mouth ajar, his eyes wide, a grin soon spread out his face as he dashed towards the elder blond, exclaiming,

"Dad! Can we go to Ichiraku Ramen with Kagome and Sasuke? They're new to town and don't know the area yet, tebayo!"

They had looked up at him silently, albeit too calmly as compared to his son before bowing to introduce themselves with manners that could only come through strict upbringing.

"Sure, is that alright with you two?" he had asked the twins.

They had stared at each other for a moment before a car moved to stop near them.

"Ara, Minato-San, janai ka?" the driver had been Uchiha Shisui, owner of traditional and extremely famous teahouse in town.

It was also then that he met Uchiha Itachi.

It was strange and awkward, to see such a young man dressed in a tailored suit. The teen had introduced himself formally, and his tone had been polite and mature.

And Minato found himself pitying the child, for being forced to grow up too fast too soon.

_- End Flashback -_

_"-sei..."_

_**"Minato Sensei!"**_

"Huh?" he blinked back to reality upon hearing his name being called, only to see a pouting Kagome, who had her cheeks blown out much like a blowfish.

"I asked if I can go back to water the plants." she huffed adorably, and he smiled at how much more open she was as compared to six years ago.

"Of course, just don't overdo it, alright?" he told her, putting back the stuff he used to their proper places.

"Hai, sensei!" she grinned before skipping out of the infirmary.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** I bet you guys will like the next chapter, a lot. Let me spoil it a bit, it's from Sasuke's perspective.

**Next Up #12 - Insanity**


	12. Insanity

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #12 - Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - Insanity<strong>

Sasuke was an observant teen.

Being with his twin for his entire life, he could almost say that he knew what she was thinking with every action she did.

It was easy really, for Kagome was like his other half.

Not in the romantic way, of course, for that would be disturbing. What he meant was simply that, what he liked, Kagome would dislike. That also equated to whatever he disliked, it was high chance that Kagome would like them.

He hated sweets with passion, Kagome could never live without them.

He loved tomato, Kagome would rather die than eating one.

He liked dark colours, Kagome loved bright, striking colours.

The list went on.

It was with this knowledge that he found it strange for Kagome to want to stay back and train in her archery skills. Unlike him, Kagome disliked training. She liked archery, and was talented in it, but she found training to be a chore.

He understood that it was close to the regional tournaments, and she might have wanted to put in some effort for motivation sake.

Yet wanting to train every day for an entire week was definitely not right. Kagome was not that hardworking.

Still, Kagome was a girl, and girls do strange stuff on impulse. He knew better than to question every little thing. Kagome might be a girl, but she was still an Uchiha, and it was mandatory for an Uchiha to learn martial arts from a young age...

Let's just leave it as, Kagome had a painful right hook.

However, he soon found that she was doing anything but training.

Anything but training was fine, he would have just scoffed and walked away.

**That**, however, was not fine.

**That**, was not classified in 'anything'.

Finding his sister with her arm looped around Naruto's and giving him a goodbye kiss on the cheek outside their home was definitely** not **'anything'.

"Ah! Sasu-nii!" she noticed his presence, and a deeper blush tainted her cheeks.

Naruto was equally flushed.

"You... Him..." Sasuke pointed at them with shaking fingers. No way. This was not happening, this was not real...

"Yeah, I'm going out with Kagome, tebayo." Naruto admitted with an embarrassed, yet proud expression.

Sasuke decided then,

He hated Naruto.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Sasuke is so cute to write.

**o0KittyBlue0o :** I don't understand. Kagome and Sasuke are currently 16, and they first moved to town and met Naruto when they were 10. Did I botch this up somewhere?

**Next Up #13 - Misfortune (Itachi POV)**


	13. Misfortune

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #13 - Misfortune

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Misfortune<strong>

Itachi swore that it was the worst day in his life.

First, he almost had a stomach ache after eating Kagome's too sweet Tamagoyaki for breakfast (and seeing how Sasuke didn't leave the bathroom for almost an hour, he had been lucky).

He knew that Kagome was going out with Naruto, and had thus decided to cook him a bento every other day (unfortunately, that meant him and Sasuke as taste bunnies). While extremely annoyed at that fact, he knew Naruto, and the boy held no... lustful intent, at all. He probably didn't even think about it **(he better not)**.

He didn't like his little sister dating anyone, but he knew that it was just a matter of time, and it could have been much worst. Naruto was a boy in mind, not yet an adult, and Kagome was as innocent as one could be. There shouldn't be a problem.

Because if they actually attempted at anything that came with dating besides going for a date, he would shoot someone.

Preferably Sasuke, or perhaps Minato.

That aside, he had went to work. The main branch of the company was moved from Tokyo to Kyoto, where they were living. While the office was nothing too extravagant nor luxurious, the people that worked with him were all geniuses (AKA his university mates and associates), unlike the idiots he had dismissed in Tokyo.

Except, it just wasn't a good day.

Ten minutes into work, he had tea spilled down his shirt by Konan with PMS. A few hours later, in an attempt to steal his 'incredibly awesome home made bento', Hidan and Deidara almost died to food poisoning. Then Tobi, as usual, had tripped over a cable, an extremely important one this time (he swore if the man didn't have an IQ of 200 he would have killed him ages ago).

Of course, when he thought that he had enough of the eventful day, Kakuzu decided that the lack of Hidan was somehow annoying him too much and proceeded to throw his iMac out of the window...

Again.

Unfortunately for him, it fell right onto his car.

It couldn't get any worst, right?

Wrong.

For the moment he stepped into his apartment complex (where they lived at the penthouse), he saw a vision that sent his blood boiling.

"Thank you for sending me back, Naruto." she smiled at the blond, who had the nerve to scratch the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture.

"It's only right, tebayo! It's kinda late and all, would have been dangerous for you." he answered, and didn't seem to notice as Kagome stepped closer to him and leaned up.

Lightly, she had pecked him on the lips.

The two had then gazed at each other with shy, innocent expressions before proceeding to press their lips against one another in a gentle, loving manner.

Itachi wanted to stab someone,

Preferably himself.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Poor Itachi.

**Next Up #14 – Smile (Naruto POV)**


	14. Smile

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #14 - Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - Smile<strong>

Blue eyes perked up playfully as he poked the black duck keychain.

"Oi, oi! This looks kind of like you naaa, Sasu-" glancing back with the teasing tone, Naruto paused in his call upon realizing that the boy wasn't there.

"Naruto, Naruto! How about this one?" Kagome called out cheerfully from the other side of the shop, a pair of flower hair clips pinning up the side of her hair.

Oh, right.

He was on a date with Kagome.

_"That looks really cute, tebayo!" he praised as he went over for a closer look._

He was Kagome's boyfriend.

It was rather surreal, how it all came about. He had always thought that Kagome was the cutest girl in he had ever seen since he first met her. Dark hair, milky skin, he had been ecstatic when she had befriended him as a child.

The three of them had always been together since.

Therefore when Kagome had asked if they could go for a date, of course he had said yes (actually, he had blanked out for a full minute and had blushed so hard that the world had spun). Kagome was really pretty, and she was so fun to be with! He totally wasn't expecting that!

There was no way he would say no!

_"I think it'll look cute on you too, Naruto!" she laughed before reaching up to clip his blond tresses with a strawberry pin._

_"Ahhh! That's mean, tebayo!"_

So why did he find himself noting Sasuke's absence?

He didn't notice it at first, too giddy about being together with Kagome. Boy were the guys envious of him, for being able to 'hitch the hot chick right under its watchful twin's nose'. Kagome was so cute too, making him bento and all (she tried her best, really. He couldn't tell her how horrible it was when he saw her smile so expectantly).

When the hype died down however, he started to notice the little things.

It was not like he was unhappy to be with Kagome.

It was just that, the Teme was... not there.

He wasn't sure why the thought was so insistent in his mind, but he just found it a little... strange.

When was the last time they fought?

Hell, when was the last time they even talked?

Why did he find himself thinking of that bastard so much?

_"Naruto, what are we having for dinner?" she asked as she placed her purchase on the counter._

_"Ichiraku Ramen, of course!" _

_"Not again!"_

_"But it's the best food ever, tebayo!"_

**Why did the smiles start to feel forced?**

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** And cliffy off here. Fic will be put** on hold for about 1 week** until I'm done with my finals. Why this chapter and not next? You don't want it to be the next chapter. Trust me.

**Next Up #15 – Silence (Naruto POV)**


	15. Silence

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #15 - Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Silence<strong>

If there was one thing Naruto hated more than vegetables, it was silence.

Silence was awkward, silence was annoying, silence grated his nerves...

Silence reminded him too much of the past.

Standing on a chair, Naruto shifted the boxes on the shelves awkwardly, glancing behind him ever so often.

On the ground, rearranging packets of various gardening products was the ever silent Sasuke, who had yet to utter a word from the moment he had entered to help.

Damn it! He really hate silence!

"Ano na... Kagome can't really cook, can she?" he started off awkwardly, fiddling around with the dusty boxes.

Pausing in his work, Sasuke sent him a glance before turning away,

"Ahh." he agreed.

"Like, her tamago tasted like sugar, tebayo, and her Onigiri tend to be ball shaped..." he looked back, and tensed upon seeing Sasuke glaring at him.

Bad! Bad!

"It's still good though, I can tell that she worked really hard on them, tebayo!" he added quickly, and sighed in relief when Sasuke returned his attention to his work. Sasuke could get really worked up when it came to Kagome, it wasn't like Kagome was **that** bad, honestly! He just wanted to fill up this silence!

"So, why do you let her cook if she can't? She could have hurt herself, tebayo." the blond pointed out curiously, knowing that Kagome was quite a careless person.

"Perhaps in hopes that you will die to food poisoning." answered the twin blandly.

"What was that, tebayo- **AHHHHH!**" turning around so swiftly, Naruto couldn't hold onto his balance on the chair. Flailing his arms about prove ineffective as he fell right onto the shocked Sasuke.

**BLAM!**

Debris and dust surrounded the tangle of limbs, followed soon by choked groans of pain.

"What was that, you Usuratonkachi!" hissed the male pinned underneath

"I'm sorry, tebayo, but serve you right!" the blond moved to balance himself on his arms,

Only to find himself staring into dark, angry pools of black.

He had always wondered... While Kagome had the darkest of blue as eyes, Sasuke's were unbelievably black. Maybe they were also blue, yet as he saw it, they were beautifully black, as if they were trying to see into the deepest of your mind.

He didn't even notice as he slowly inched closer to the male's face.

**"Get the fuck off me, Naruto!" **with a yell, Sasuke pushed the blond away from himself.

As he was shoved away, his face flushed and heart beating erratically, Naruto finally realized everything for what it was.

He always noticed when Sasuke wasn't there.

He found himself looking for him everyday.

And most of all, his heart had never beat this way before, not even for Kagome.

He was in love with Sasuke.

Fuck,

He was going to die.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** I'm back, with bad news for people who enjoys this fic. I have been spending part of my exam time toying around with an interesting idea. Currently still playing around with it, and is not sure if it should be published once I got it down.

That is to say, there won't be daily updates of this fic anymore. I am quite fond of the new idea and does not want the expected daily updates to poke me in the eye. I hate rushing things.

**Next Up #16 - Spit (Sasuke POV)**


	16. Spit

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #16 - Spit

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Spit<strong>

"What the hell was that you Usuratonka...chi..." sitting up, Sasuke found his eyes widening upon seeing how red Naruto was, and how he was pressing the back of his hand to his lips with shame and embarrassment in his eyes.

"You..." realization of what the blond was doing earlier sank into his mind, and the immediate flush of anger kicked in.

"**What the fuck is wrong with you? **You can't even differentiate me from Kagome?" he scrambled onto his feet swiftly, glaring down at the blond with rage.

"That's not it, tebayo-"

"Then what? You better not be telling me you do that to all of..." a thought crossed his mind, and Sasuke accused pointedly, "You dare to cheat on Kagome?"

"**What!** Teme, I will never cheat on Kagome, tebayo!" yelled Naruto, ticked at the accusation.

"Then what was that! You... You tried to-" Sasuke wiped his mouth harshly before continuing, "I swear if you dare to cheat on-"

"Damn it, Sasuke! I'm not cheating on Kagome-"

"What was that then!" yelled Sasuke in exasperation, **"You almost kissed me!"**

"That was an accident, tebayo!" Naruto tried, confused and overwhelmed by everything.

"That was no accident!" Sasuke scowled back, "You stared, and you-"

"I was just caught up in the moment!"

"Caught up? Are you joking? Do I look like Kagome to you?"

"Just drop it, tebayo! It won't happen again!" Naruto begged wearily.

Unrelenting, Sasuke pulled Naruto up by the front of his uniform to face him, "Yeah right! As if! How can I know that you won't do this to someone else while being Kagome's boyfriend-"

**"Because I love you, alright!"**

The widening of his eyes barely last a second before Sasuke pulled back his fist and delivered a punch to Naruto's face.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Holy shit, Naruto.

**Next up #17 – Blood (Minato's POV)**


	17. Blood

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #17 - Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Blood<strong>

"I'm sorry, Uchiha." he gave her an apologetic smile.

She looked like she was about to cry, he thought, wishing that he could go over to pat her head in reassurance.

"No, sensei," she sighed as she eyed the single, red coloured number. She knew that she was horrible in calculus, but this was taking it to the extreme! If she didn't buck up, she might have to repeat another year!

She would rather jump off the cliff than that!

"Thank you for offering to personally tutor me," she looked up with determined blue eyes, pumping her fists by her side as she declared, "I promise I'll work harder!"

He smiled and nodded, before handing her another piece of paper.

"Here's the answer sheet, why don't you check your mistakes before we conduct our first session tomorrow?" he instructed as he packed up. He had promised to check on the gardening storeroom today, knowing how careless Naruto was with his calculations, "Don't forget to note down your questions."

"Hai, sensei!" she nodded, returning her full attention to the papers before herself.

She was so adorable when she concentrated on a task.

Shaking his head at the thoughts, all the while berating himself for thinking that way about his son's girlfriend, Minato quickly left before more inappropriate thoughts surfaced.

.

He had expected a messed up, untidy storage.

He had calculated that they would be spending the afternoon, and probably evening, rearranging the mess...

He certainly was not expecting this.

"Take that back, you Usuratonkachi! You did not say that!" yelled out Sasuke furiously as he shoved Naruto to the wall.

"I don't take back my words, tebayo!" Naruto scowled, and moved to punch the dark haired boy, "I-"

"I don't fucking care!" the paler boy dodged the hit out of sheer reflex, but ended up slammed backwards to the other side by the larger blond, "What is **wrong **with you!"

"What is wrong with what I said?" Naruto looked close to tears as they exchanged punches after punches, and outside Minato's eyes went wide when his son yelled, **"Why can't you just accept it, tebayo!"**

"Why? You are with Kagome! You... **How can you do that to her!**" never once in Minato's life had he seen Sasuke so enraged that his dark eyes looked almost reddish in the darkness. What was going on? This didn't look like their more common "friendly" quarrels.

"I'm not! I'll explain to her, tebayo! I'll break-"

**"DON'T YOU DARE!"** this time, Sasuke's punched squared on Naruto's nose, drawing the first blood and sending the blond to the ground.

Minato decided that was the last straw. Before Sasuke could made grab for Naruto again, he stepped in and pulled the dark haired boy back by his collar.

"What is going on?" his voice was calm, but the narrowing of his blue eyes were indication enough of his displeasure.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** At the rate you all are reviewing this story, it'll be mean of me to not update it asap. =.=... I hate you all QQ

**Next up #18 – Under (Itachi's POV)**


	18. Under

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #18 - Under

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - Under<strong>

Itachi was spending a normal day in his office (with the cable tripping, profanities screamed out over rooms, and everything else as per normal) when his personal cell phone rang.

_"Ita-nii! You have a call!"_

Itachi was a businessman, and he always carried with him two phones, one for work and another for personal use. Work phone was for, as its name implied, work. All of his business associates would receive that number, and it was also the number written on his business card.

Therefore, when the female voice rang out (he should probably change that ringtone too), and the caller identification indicated a number not in the contacts list, he wasn't certain what to expect. The only people who should know this particular number was his immediate family (along with Shisui, unfortunately), and the people who were calling the wrong number.

_"Ita-nii! You have a call!"_

He debated if he should pick it up, but did it anyway. He was sure the caller would not relent until he did, and he would never switch this phone off in case of anything.

"Moshi moshi?" he answered neutrally.

"Moshi moshi, is this Itachi-San?" a familiar voice asked, but he couldn't place just who it was.

"Hai." he replied, "This is..."

"Itachi-San, this is Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Kagome's sensei." the statement had Itachi tensing noticeably as he speculated what could have happened, for the sensei to call him.

"Sasuke-kun was involved in a serious fight with Naruto."

.

That, was how he ended up here, in an empty staff meeting room with the sensei who had made the call thirty minutes earlier and the two boys.

"So, will you two start talking now?" the sensei raised an upset brow, his arms folded as he stared down at the two seated boys.

"It was really nothing, tebayo! Sasuke was just overreacting-"

"Overreacting? Are you fucking kidding-"

"Sasuke, language." warned Itachi while he rubbed his temples, he had enough of profanities in the office, he didn't need more.

Throwing Naruto a scowl, Sasuke then lowered his eyes at his brother's stare.

Uchiha Itachi was used to them fighting, just as the blond's father probably was too. Since the time they had moved into town, the two would fight over anything, everything, and nothing. It was their way of being friends. A little queer, but everyone knew that the two were the best of friends.

Never once had it escalated to such a stage. It was no wonder the sensei had to call him, for their wounds looked bad enough to be admitted into the hospital. Apparently, they had fought again while Minato sensei was making the call.

What could have started this, pondered Itachi as he stared at his furious little brother. Sasuke should know better than to lose his temper to such an extent. Naruto was after all, Kagome's boyfriend, and to inflict harm on the boy was to offer many explanations to the girl.

"Sasuke..." he uttered, a low warning tone that demanded explanations.

It worked like a charm.

"**I didn't start this! **The Usuratonkachi wanted to cheat on Kagome!" he gestured to the blond with a wave of his hand.

"Naruto!" gasped Minato, but before he could say anything, the blond boy had interrupted with a yell.

"I told you I'm not, **and never will**! I will properly break it up with her before-"

"**SHUT UP**, Usuratonkachi! You are just being stupid! **You have no right**!" with that, Sasuke shot out of his seat to lunge at the boy.

His attempt was however, stopped due to Itachi's tight hold on him.

"Then what do you want me to do!" Naruto was so confused and frustrated that it looked as if he was closed to tears, **"JUST LIE TO MYSELF AND FORGET ABOUT IT?"**

"**YES!** It's wrong, you Dobe! It's **DISGUSTING!**" struggling against his hold, Itachi had never once saw Sasuke so enraged before. The boy was trembling in his arms. His eyes found the sensei's, who had grabbed his own son to separate the two. Minato sensei too looked equally astounded as he was.

Were they missing something in this conversation?

"How can you say that? Have you no feelings?" by then Naruto's voice was hoarse, and those were definitely tears that were welling up his eyes. His hands clenched to fists by his side, he screamed at the dark haired boy, **"Why can't you at least acknowledge it?"**

**"Obviously because I don't fucking feel that way!"**

What?

Eyes wide as the words, and the implications behind it sank in, the two adults could only stare at each other in disbelief.

_No way._

* * *

><p><em><em>w

**A/N:** Oh my.

**Next Up #19 – Gray (Sasuke's POV)**


	19. Gray

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #19 - Gray

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 - Gray<strong>

In life, there were only black and white; the right, and the wrong.

_"Stop following me! I'll kill you!" he yelled at the blond behind him as they both stormed to the Uchiha apartment's door. Attempts to slam the door at Naruto's face failed seeing as he seemed to have the strength of a bull._

_"At least listen, tebayo!" the blond shoved himself into the home he had visited all too often. Finally able to catch up to the much faster boy, he grabbed onto the raven head's shoulder with a hand to hold him in place._

_"There's nothing more to talk about!" shrugging the hand off roughly, Sasuke settled on the couch and took out his books. Eyeing his half empty bag for a second, he then proceeded to flung it right at the blond's face,_

_"Now, __**GET OUT**__**!**"_

_Naruto flinched at the impact of the bag and his words._

That, was how Uchiha Sasuke had always viewed the world. To him, it had always been so simple and straightforward. To him, life comprised only of the right and the wrong. Getting good grades was right, and obeying Itachi's various requests were also right. Itachi wanted Kagome safe and sound, and protect her he would, because it was right. Kagome was to be loved, to be kept happy, and to remain content...

Therefore, Naruto's feelings for him, was** wrong**.

_"Sasuke, please! Just listen to me!" begged Naruto as he put the bag aside._

_"I told you to get out, Naruto! I'm trying to study!" snarled the Uchiha male._

Why couldn't Naruto see what he was doing, and the consequences his actions would bring? The blonde had never been a good thinker, but to deliberately hurt Kagome was something he, as an elder brother, could never allow.

Not to mention, he was a guy, and Naruto was the same. That, in the first place, was wrong. He had came to a conclusion last night; Naruto had simply found it strange that they were not together as a trio anymore. It was partly his fault, for he shouldn't have avoided them. Yet, it was so difficult to see them walking hand in hand...

Leaving him behind... alone...

"Sasuke!" Naruto reached out to grab his shoulder, only to have the raven haired boy shove said hand aside.

"Go away, Naruto! Your father had kept quiet about the fight, do you want it to go to vain? Because then, I won't hesitate to punch you in the face again!"

Frustrated, Naruto finally raised his voice, "Why are you so stubborn, tebayo! Why can't you just let me explain-!"

"Because there is nothing to explain! You are just confused, Naruto! Tomorrow, or the day after, this will all be forgotten!"

**Still, this was wrong, and he need to make it right once again.**

"Is that what you think...?" low, Naruto's voice was but a whisper as he gazed at the slender boy.

Sighing, Sasuke finally turned to face the silent blond. Somehow, he couldn't seem to stare at him in the eyes as he uttered,

"This is wrong, Naruto. You are just confused, we can still make this right." he nodded to himself, adding, "Things can still go back to normal; you, as Kagome's boyfriend, and me, as your friend."

Finally glancing at the blue eyed boy, Sasuke found his breath caught in his throat at the sheer determination on his face.

**Naruto's eyes... were they always that bright?**

"You don't get it at all, tebayo." Naruto's tone was calm, as if he had come to a resolution. Never once had Sasuke ever seen Naruto narrowing his eyes that way before. Somehow, he was sure that even if the room was pitch black, those blue eyes would glow just as bright.

He was so focused in his thoughts that he was unable to prevent the blond from grabbing his shoulders and slamming him down onto the couch harshly. His breath knocked out of his lungs, the bigger boy had leaned down to stare at him square in the eyes as he declared,

"I want you, more than I ever think of wanting Kagome."

Then, he proceeded to smash his lips on his.

Stunned, it marked as the first time Uchiha Sasuke thought that perhaps, gray did exist between the black and the white.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:**

To the person who said "Lmfao. What is this shit? You seriously need to work on your passed tense honey. I don't even know what I'm reading here and it's hilarious."

If you are still reading, please help me point out the mistakes so I can edit and learn. My English isn't perfect, and I'll appreciate all the errors pointed out, be it in a rude manner or not.

**Next Up #20 – Fortitude (Kagome's POV)**


	20. Fortitude

100 Themes Challenge v2 Prompt #20 - Fortitude

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Thanks to the special someone for helping me with beta

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - Fortitude<strong>

Why couldn't she be as smart as Sasu-nii or Ita-nii? Was the thought of Uchiha Kagome as she made her way home. It was a little embarrassing, to have Minato-sensei so concerned over her earlier. He had been so kind and patient; teaching her step by step, over and over.

She was such a horrible student.

Shaking her head, she let out a breath before fixing determined blue eyes on the elevator's door. She would go home and study! If she didn't understand anything, she could always ask Sasu-nii. At least, that would be less embarrassing than continuously making mistakes in Minato-sensei's tutor!

Entering their home, she blinked upon noticing an extra pair of shoes-

"Because there is nothing to explain! You're confused, Naruto! Tomorrow, or the day after, this will all be forgotten!"_  
><em>  
>Naruto and Sasu-nii? What were they doing in the house? Was there some sort of gardening meeting she had forgotten? Confused, she stepped further in to check what was going on.<p>

"Is that what you think...?" She had never heard Naruto sound so soft before, she pondered as she took in the sight of them, seated side by side on the couch.

"This is wrong, Naruto. You're just confused,confused; we can still make this right." She watched as Sasu-nii turned to Naruto, but refused to look at him as he stated, "Things can still go back to normal; you, as Kagome's boyfriend, and me, as your friend."

What was going on?

"You don't get it at all, tebayo." Somehow, she couldn't seem to find it in her to announce her presence. Something about the scene was nagging at the back of her mind.

Then she watched, as if in slow motion, as Naruto shoved Sasu-nii down onto the couch, with himself hovering over almost menacingly. She had never seen Naruto with such a serious expression before.

"I want you, more than I ever think of wanting Kagome."

Her eyes widened, and she covered her lips out of pure reflex as a gasp tore out of her lips. Naruto was... kissing Sasu-nii...?

"Stop it, Naruto! This isn't right!" She stood rooted on the ground as Sasuke pushed Naruto away.

"You kept saying that, tebayo! You don't even know why!"

"It just isn't!" Sasuke growled as he tried to push the blond away, but he was bigger and apparently, stronger as well, "You' are a guy and I'm also a guy; it's wrong!"

"Then why is it wrong, tebayo! What makes this wrong!"

He proceeded to slam his mouth down onto the raven boy; she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because it is wrong!" Sasuke's voice was muffled, and he looked distressed as he tried to push the blond away. Yet to her eyes, the actions seemed reluctant. She knew that Sasu-nii was strong; he should have been able to easily throw Naruto off himself.

That only meant…

"This is wrong, Usuratonkachi…" His voice was a throaty whisper, and his hands were weak in his attempts to push the blond away, "This isn't right…"

"Just shut up, tebayo,." murmured the blond.

When he leaned down to once again kiss the raven haired boy, Kagome found that she couldn't take any more of this.

Without a backward glance, she ran.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Author's Note:**

Hi,

Drama has happened (heck, I didn't even know dramas can happen on this site ). I will not say much, but I am not interested in it nor do I want to be, in any way, associated with it.

So that's it, bye, fics will be discontinued, I'll just return to my own reading and writing.

Have fun and good life y'all. I won't delete the fics, just because I know that some people truly liked the fic, and I'm very grateful for that.

Thanks to the people who had spent some efforts helping me out with my language.

Special thanks to "_you know who you are"_ for helping me with this chapter. I'm sorry that this will be the last.


End file.
